The Ballad of Jen K
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Rusty ends up finding out about the article before Jen K submits it leaving her to choose between him and her mission. Rusty/JenK


Rusty Cartwright walked into his girlfriend Jen Kenney's, better known as Jen K, room.

"Hey." He greeted her. He noticed that she had her laptop on. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing." She lied. She tried to close it, but he managed to skim it enough to figure out what it was.

"What is this?" Rusty asked.

"I've been writing an article on the Greek system." She admitted. "I've uncovered a lot of problems, and the ZBZ president is a real bitch. I could change things for the better."

"But wouldn't you feel bad in doing it as a spy?" Rusty challenged. "Not to mention you'd probably be kicked out of ZBZ."

"I don't belong there." She argued.

"Did everyone make you feel that way?" Rusty asked.

"Well your sister treated me well and so did Ashleigh." She admitted.

"Do you really want to wreck those relationships as well as this one?" He questioned.

"Rusty…" She stammered.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're just not giving them a chance because of one bad experience?" He responded.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked him. "The paper wants this article from me. This could be my big break as a journalist."

"I think you need to figure out what you want to do on your own." He stated. "But if you publish this on the way it is, you should probably start looking for a new boyfriend."

Rusty knew that he needed to talk to someone about the information that he knew. He decided that the best person would be his fraternity big brother, Cappie.

"Hey, Spitter, I thought you were seeing your lady friend." Cappie greeted him.

"I have a problem." He stated. "Have you ever been with a girl and she did something that so bad that it made you want to break up with her?"

"Considering that my only serious relationship was with Casey and she dumped me, no." He answered. "What did she do? Did she cheat on you?"

"No, she's definitely totally into me, but I found out that she wrote this article for the paper, that's not only pretty harsh on ZBZ, but also the Greek system as a whole. She hasn't submitted it yet, but I don't know if I can be with her if she does." Rusty explained.

"So are you saying that there is a mole in ZBZ house?" Cappie asked.

"Cappie, I don't want to rat her out." He remarked.

"Well what did you do?" The older brother questioned.

"I told her that the choice was hers and if she does submit it, I would probably break up with her." Rusty stated. "So do you have any advice?"

"I think that you just need to let this situation play out." Cappie suggested. "The Spanish have a saying 'Que sera, sera' meaning whatever will be, will be."

Meanwhile, Jen decided that she needed to do some fessing up. She wasn't going to the ZBZ president Frannie Morgan because she knew that she would be excommunicated and Frannie was the one receiving it worst from the article. Instead she went to Rusty's sister, Casey Cartwright.

"Hey, how's it going?" Casey asked.

"I'm facing a serious moral dilemma." Jen remarked. "If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Did you murder someone?" Casey questioned. Jen shook her head. "Then yes."

"I'm a reporter. I was supposed to pledge a sorority and uncover all of the dark secrets and problems of the Greek system and I found a lot of them." Jen explained. She noticed the look of shock on Casey's face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Casey asked her.

"Well I do like you even though I wasn't expecting make any friends from doing this." Jen admitted. "I really want to submit the article because it would destroy Frannie, but I know that there would be no way that I could stay here if I did so."

"Do you want to be in this sorority?" Casey inquired. That seemed to be the million dollar question.

"I think I do, but I don't want to have to deal with Frannie." Jen admitted. "I wish that there was some way that I could punish her and still be a Zeta Beta Zeta."

"Well, you could always report her to Nationals." Casey suggested. "You would have to have proof of her transgressions."

"I have plenty of that." Jen declared. "I still don't want to let the paper down."

"Well, have you thought about including some of the pros of Greek life as well as the cons?" The junior questioned.

"I don't know what I would put on that." The pledge replied. "I also feel like it seems like a little bit of a copout. Does anyone really want to read about that, apart from people in the system?"

"There are plenty of Anti-Greek people that could possibly be swayed by learning that the system is not as bad as movies and television portray as." Casey replied. "Just because we like to party and have fun doesn't mean that we're all airheaded bimbos."

"You know it's too bad that Rebecca got you as a big because you're the reason I want to stay here." Jen responded.

"Trust me, you are in good hands with Ashleigh." Casey stated. "You need to be able to feel that you're comfortable enough to discuss this stuff with her, even though you're dating my brother. Speaking of which, have you told him about this?"

"Yes, and he's the reason that I'm doing this." Jen remarked. "Actually, I didn't as much tell him as he found out by catching me in the act. He makes me want to be the best version of myself."

"Well maybe if you're lucky, someday I'll be your Big sis-in-law." Casey joked.

The following week, Jen edited her article to be more objective towards the Greeks, even putting in that she was proud to be one herself. She also came clean to the house and about Frannie's treatment of her, which got Frannie removed from office and suspended from Zeta Beta Zeta, leaving Casey as interim president.

On the last day of the semester, Jen met the two Cartwrights as they prepared to leave.

"So we need to make sure to Skype with each other every day." Jen told her boyfriend.

"I just need to make sure that I have your screen name down pat." Rusty replied.

"It's JenK15." She responded. "It's too bad that I can't come to Chicago to see you, but my parents would never let me do that."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Jen remarked as she kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you too." Rusty declared. "I love you."

"I love you." She reciprocated. "And Casey, I'm sorry for how things went down with Evan."

"They'll get better." Casey stated with a smile. "And if you do get a chance to come over, Rusty is not getting you all to himself."

The three of them laughed before they went their separate ways.

So this is just something that I wanted to write. I don't know if I'll do any more of this. I could continue into Chapter 2 with the right motivation. If you want more, please don't forget to review.


End file.
